Woven Lies
by taeriys
Summary: 'oh, our jimin has a friend? well, do you know his secret' 'yeah i do. and whats wrong with that' when one secret turns jimin's life upside down, but nothing is as it seems. will jimin, and his new companion find out the truth behind the recent abnormalities? jikook au / yoonseok / namjin / mystery / drama / romance / action
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*lowercase letters intended

the wind rustled park jimin's hair as he stood, secluded, on the top-most peak of a cliff. thoughts fluttered in his head as he let his mind wander free in the green grass he was standing on. those thoughts, all of one person. one single boy, who had been his light the past few years. the boy who had hugged him when he let out his hidden feelings, who had cried with him in the bathroom.

taehyung.

his best friend, his 'soulmate'. jimin tilted his head downwards, trying to hide his incoming tears from the nonexistent people around him; from the world itself. it was as if he didn't want a soul to see him like this, so broken and devastated, when normally he was all smiles and jokes and just making people happy.

his thoughts turned to his group of friends that had done everything with him. they had told jimin that when he smiled, they would too. they had told him that he was their happiness.

but all that was breaking down. falling to pieces. their grins had turned lopsided, always scorning him in a way they had never before. he knew it wasn't all just jokes anymore. the funny teasing had turned into a monster, six now ganging up on one, swallowing jimin.

all because of one mistake...one secret he shouldn't have told the six people that knew him inside and out.

jimin didn't even think it was that big of a thing. being homosexual...was it that bad that he had lost all of his friends? he had just fallen for the youngest of all of them, a mere uncontrollable love, and they had rejected him completely. especially the one who was the closest to him - jimin had told taehyung about his situation first, and the latter just gave him a disgusted look, to walk away and tell all the others.

the most painful thing of all, though, was how jungkook, the one jimin had swooned over multiple times, had slapped him harshly on the cheek to walk out with all the others, leaving jimin reeling on the floor, clutching his cheek in pain.

jimin sighed into the wind, looking back up to the clouds. what could he do? where could he go? he definitely knew he couldn't go back to their dorms that now haunted him, but there was nowhere else to go. he knew he couldn't go back to them now, as he had already experienced the abuse that would only get worse.

jimin made a decision. he couldn't go back. that was the fact. so he would just leave.

jimin nodded slowly to himself, starting to walk hesitantly out of the field he was in.

jimin had finally reached to the building that was his second home. he entered swiftly, now knowing what had to be done. he knew the others won't care.

soon he reached a door, which read:

'bang sihyuk'

and knocked thrice before entering the studio. the ceo - of the company the seven worked for - sat on his chair, playing with tunes on his computer. he turned around, surprised to see one of the most talented people he had worked with, standing at the door.

'what is it, jimin?' big hit's ceo asked slowly.

'i want to leave bangtan sonyeondan.' jimin said firmly, looking at bang pd in the eye. the ceo was taken aback, he had never thought that jimin, of all people, had wanted to leave the band he had treasured so much.

'why?' bang sihyuk questioned jimin.

jimin sighed, thinking of something to say.

'they...they don't care about me anymore. why would i stay with people who mock me everywhere i go?' jimin confessed, making the ceo even more confused. why would the six boys who loved jimin, why would they hurt him so much for him to leave? sihyuk knew he had to talk to those boys...maybe hit some sense into them while he was at it.

'i understand.' bang pd simply replied, nodding at jimin once before talking to him again.

'if you need a place...know that i am always open.' he hinted at jimin.

jimin immediately brightened up.

'really?! that would help so much!' he smiled to bang pd, who smiled back and got up from his seat.

'i'll take you to your room.'

as jimin lay in the bed, he drowned himself in his thoughts again. it seemed like it was the thing he was doing most these days.

bang pd...he knew he could trust him, but would staying here even help him? sooner or later he'll have to move - jimin will probably meet one of the members if he gets out of this room.

he saw that his new room was next to the rapping studios of some of the members...he already knew exactly where his room was. and with that information, he also knew who he was likely to meet if he stepped out of the room.

jimin shivered a bit as he thought about what would happen if he saw any of the members again. would they abuse him again? would they just...not?

jimin lied down on his bed, trying to forget what had happened to him the last few weeks. he closed his eyes, hoping for something, for a miracle that could save him from this endless suffering.

his thoughts were broken as he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*park yun is an OC

jimin rubbed his eyes as he slowly got up from the bed.

where am i? he thought, scanning his surroundings before remembering what had happened the day before. he smiled, remembering bang pd's kindness, and walked towards the door.

the door opened before jimin could, startling both jimin and the man outside.

'oh, sorry.' the man giggled, looking at jimin who had furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

he had long, silver hair which was tied up in a pony tail. his eyes glistened a dark brown, almost like it was swallowing jimin. he wore loose clothing, reminding jimin of taehyung and his fashion, making him droop a little, but was not noticeable.

'ah, im park yun. bang pd-nim asked me to wake you up.' he continued, shaking jimin's hand and taking him out of the room.

they walked through the hallway, talking to each other. jimin hadn't laughed in a long while; he had forgotten how it felt. yun was a good man, jimin knew that he could trust him from the way he spoke to jimin and how he held himself, but he could be wrong. he was wrong about the other members.

'jimin? what are you doing here?' someone suddenly sneered in front of them, jimin's smile dropping as he saw who it was.

min yoongi, the person who jimin had once respected so much. the blue haired man looked at yun curiously.

'oh, our jimin has a friend? well, do you know his secret?' yoongi mocked jimin. jimin grew scared, he didn't want to loose a friend that he had a chance with. and by knowing his secret, that was repulsive to everyone, he knew yun wouldn't like to hang out with him.

'yeah i do. and whats wrong with that?' yun stepped forward, confronting yoongi.

jimin's and yoongi's eyes widened in surprise.

yun looked at yoongi. he knew yoongi was one of the boys who had treated jimin the best, like his own brother. all this...was weird.

and it was indeed weird. the seven men who had never been separated...suddenly attacking one of their most sweetest members? even yun knew how close they were. everyone did. something was going on here...someone was behind this, and yun was going to find out who.

'yun hyung!' jimin called out to the man walking towards the food centre in their building.

yun turned around, slowing down to walk beside jimin.

'can i eat with you?' jimin asked cautiously, but yun nodded immediately. jimin brightened up, skipping towards a table with yun.

'hey, thats our spot.' a red haired boy stood, towering in front of jimin. jung hoseok pushed jimin back. as he hit yun's chest, the sturdy man hugged jimin to his chest so he wouldn't feel pain. jimin blushed, feeling yun's hot breath on his neck before yun let go and placed jimin beside himself, hugging him to his side.

hoseok widened his eyes in surprise, looking at the already protective man who glared at hoseok. hoseok took a step back, but someones hand clasped his shoulder.

jeon jungkook stared at jimin, his hard stare making jimin look down at his shoes which suddenly seemed interesting. jungkook seemed mad that jimin found a friend.

but yun saw it differently. all he saw was a jealous kid who didn't like the position jimin was in with a random man. yun smirked, glaring back at jungkook. he squished jimin closer to him, which wasn't physically possible, and smiled at jungkook once more as jimin blushed even harder.

jungkook scowled, and took hoseok away to sit at a table on the other side of the centre. jimin looked at him, and saw the other members join him in confusion, as they never sit in that corner.

the blonde kim namjoon whispered in jungkook's ear, while kim seokjin, also blonde, tapped namjoon on the shoulder. hoseok and yoongi sat next to each other. taehyung sat at the head of the table, sometimes looking over to jimin. they all whispered to each other softly.

jimin and yun, on the other hand, had started a going conversation, jimin laughing with his crescent eyes, and hitting the table as yun splurted out jokes here and there.

'yah, really! he tried to hit on me with a flower bicycle!' yun told jimin, the latter laughing with his whole body, the way he used to with his members.

speaking of the members, the six men stared at jimin and yun while eating. it was quite a spectacle, bang si hyuk watching them from afar and chuckling to himself.

sihyuk didn't know why everyone was acting like this, but he did know that it wasn't the member's fault. it couldn't be.

'you don't mind that i'm, well, gay?' jimin asked yun, already knowing his answer by all the previous actions the elder had done for jimin.

'of course not. well, it makes it easier that i am too.' yun whistled as jimin widened his eyes.

'really?!' jimin exclaimed. yun had never told him this secret, it made him look over the things they did together and blush a bit.

'yeah. and when i found out what they did to you after finding out...i just sort of didn't want you to go through that pain. i already did.' yun explained. jimin's shoulders slumped, imagining how yun could have dealt with it himself.

'im sorry...' jimin whispered, yun shrugging and hugging jimin.

'its alright. thanks for worrying about me though, you're a really good friend.' yun smiled.

jimin beamed back, hugging yun back even harder.

jungkook looked at jimin and yun from afar, not liking the closeness they had already achieved in just a week. he turned to go back, but was surprised to see taehyung right behind him.

taehyung looked at him in sorrow, following where he was looking to see jimin and yun laughing together.

'its my fault isn't it?' taehyung whispered sadly. jungkook shook his head rapidly, trying to cheer up his hyung.

'no, its not, hyung! you know she forced you into this! did you do this of your free will? no right? then stop blaming yourself over stupid things that has nothing to do with you!' jungkook insisted, as taehyung took a step back at jungkook's sudden outburst. jungkook never shouted at him like that. taehyung's eyes softened, hugging the man he thought was like his little brother.

'thanks kook. i hope it really isn't my fault...because if it was, i don't know what i would do to myself.' taehyung nodded gratefully at the bunny-like boy.

'it isn't. i swear.' jungkook clasped taehyung's shoulder, giving him a look of certainty.

taehyung looked through the bush they were hiding behind, looked at jimin who was slapping yun's thighs while laughing, and smiled. it was a mixed smile - taehyung was happy that jimin was with someone else who would protect him, and that he could see his smile again, but didn't know how he felt if yun and jimin had feelings for each other...jungkook would be too hurt if that happened. and the reason behind jimin's smile...was not taehyung. taehyung wanted to make his best friend laugh again, smile again with his own jokes, but he was afraid he wont be able to.

ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*lee hae ja is an OC

yun walked towards his singing class, having left jimin and big hit for a few hours to work on his course. he actually didn't go to big hit for work, it was like a hang out place for him as the ceo was his uncle. another reason he didn't stop going to the building was jimin, and yun didn't have the heart to leave the boy with his old friends alone.

'hae ja!' he heard a familiar voice to his right, instinctly hiding behind the nearest bush. he watched the surprising pair hug.

'ah, jimin! i haven't seen you in ages! has it been the boys again busying you?' hae ja, a girl from yun's singing class, laughed with jimin.

'sorry! i've been busy. well...the thing is that the boys and i don't really talk anymore. i have a new friend though! he's really nice and sometimes the boys stare at us a lot...i don't know why.' jimin replied. hae ja's eyes glinted for a second, but she replied back.

'what?! really? you guys were so close...i hope the guy treats you nicely, i know you're such a beautiful soul.' hae ja smiled to jimin.

yun raised an eyebrow at them, not knowing why he had hidden. he got up from his knees, brushing them while he did. he kept on walking, glancing over to them a few times. it was nice to see that jimin had another friend. yun smiled to himself once and walked into his class. when he sat down, hae ja sat opposite him after a few seconds.

they nodded to each other, acknowledging the other's presence. they started the class a few minutes later.

'i didn't know you and hae ja knew each other.' yun asked jimin, bringing up the topic while sitting in jimin's room two days after yun had watched the two.

jimin giggled, remembering the cute girl. she had brown hair, puffy and cute that fell at her shoulders, but one lock on each side was longer than the rest, reaching her hips. her smile was cute, the same as all of the rest of her, and was finished with a dimple. her voice was angelic; she obviously went to those singing classes for a reason.

'yeah, she's a childhood friend.' jimin smiled. hae ja and jimin had been friends for a long time, but hadn't had time to see each other for a while because of the incidents happening.

they were really close, always told each other everything. about a few years ago, when jimin joined big hit, they grew apart, but were still good friends.

yun looked at him weirdly, remembering the events of the day before.

yun was walking toward his singing class like he did almost everyday, but today was not the usual. the last day he had seen jimin and hae ja together, and didn't expect to see the girl alone behind the building with another boy.

and it was someone he knew for a while now.

'look, i told you to make sure he doesn't get suspicious! he sees you guys staring at him. even jungkook?! if this happens again, i wont let you off. if this happens again, you know what will happen to jimin!' she screamed at the boy.

yun looked at her in confusion. he looked at the boy who was cornered in confusion.

what was taehyung doing with hae ja?

yun was about to walk up to them when he heard a slap ring across the area. taehyung clutched his cheek, glaring at the cute girl.

'crazy woman.' he muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough that yun could hear it. and that would mean that hae ja could to.

'what did you call me?!' she gasped, but taehyung shut her off before she could say anything else.

'ok, fine. i'll be even more mean than i am to him. even though i hate it, as long he wont be harmed. at least not by anyone other than us.' taehyung huffed, and stomped away. yun hid just in time for tae to not have noticed the boy.

yun looked back at hae ja, leaning against the building wall, face red in fury. it didn't suit her, just like her yelling and hitting yun had just experienced. hae ja was behind this? jimin had to know. yun ran back to the big hit studios, checking on jimin who was practicing his dancing. he was so immersed in it, like he is with everything he does, that made yun stop. yun was mesmerized in the boys dancing.

jimin arms and legs moved together with so much control, swooping through the air as he danced. he was nearly right on the beat, but yun knew that jimin was following his own beat, how he always does when he dances.

yun looks away from jimin's dancing, shaking his head once to get him back to normal. that was how much jimin's dancing affected everyone. his smooth curves he made through the air and on the floor made everyone in a trance.

yun blinked as he walked into someone on the way to his room, which was opposite jimin's.

'sorry.' taehyung murmured as he kept on walking past yun.

yun narrowed his eyes on the man, who had a slightly noticeable red haze on one of his cheeks. taehyung was going towards the practice rooms...and after the promise he had made to the manipulative girl, yun didn't want to take any chances with jimin being in pain.

'where are you going?' yun said, not really asking.

'why do you care?' taehyung replied, half dejectedly.

'if jimin is involved, you are dead.' yun simply warned, and walked back towards jimin.

'i'm telling you that it was hae ja. i saw her with taehyung.' yun insisted, but the boy opposite him shook his head, not listening.

'look yun, i know you care about me but i assure you it's not hae ja! she would never do that. she's my childhood friend!' jimin told yun.

'why won't you listen to me?! yes, i care about you, so i know if i saw something wrong. trust me on this!' yun shouted desperately. jimin was shocked at his outburst - yun had never shouted at him like that. yun's features softened as he looked at jimin, who had moved back, away from yun.

'sorry jimin. i'm sorry.' yun said softly, going closer to the boy.

'it's...ok. i'll believe you if i see it for myself. if i have proof.' jimin smiled. that seemed like a reasonable idea to both him and yun, so they both nodded.

'i still don't believe you though.' jimin added, laughing.

'you will.' yun stated, as they changed the topic to a more lighthearted one.


End file.
